


No quiero perderme una cosa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Animals, Established Relationship, France (Country), Love, M/M, Plans For The Future, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Verdad, fue divertido. Pero fue más divertido ver a ti. De verdad, Yuri, nunca habría pensado de verte tan cómodo en una granja, ni con animales. Y estabas adorable con ese cerdito. O tal vez era más adorable él. Todavía no decidí.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	No quiero perderme una cosa

**No quiero perderme una sola cosa**

“¿Estás cansado?”

Yuya se acercó a su novio, sentándose contra la valla con aire efectivamente harto.

Yuri le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndole señas de sentarse a su lado, algo que el mayor no se hizo pedir dos veces.

Le tomó la mano en la suya, entrelazando los dedos, mirándolo absorto.

“Esta vida es agotadora. Y ese pajar estaba más grande que mí, claro que soy cansado.” se quejó un poco Chinen, pero sin dejar de sonreír. “Y por lo demás, hace un calor increíble, soy sudoroso. Nada que ver con el frio de la noche pasada.”

Yuya llevó una mano detrás su espalda, encontrando la camiseta efectivamente húmeda, pero indiferente a ese detalle lo abrazo, dándole un beso en la sien.

“Pues descánsate un poco. Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de ir.” murmuró, sin quitar los ojos del menor mientras le apoyaba la cabeza contra un hombro, cerrando los ojos y acercándose más a él.

“Se siente bien aquí.” le dijo Yuya, metiéndose a acariciarle perezosamente un hombro, respirando hondo, encontrando el aire agradable, enteramente diferente de todo lo que había probado en su vida.

Yuri asintió lentamente, pasando la palma de la mano en los jeans de Yuya, empezando una caricia suave, casi automática.

“Sí.” suspiró, beato. “Nunca habría pensado que me pudiera gustar algo así, pero me encontré mejor de lo que creía.” abrió los ojos despacio. “Me divertí dando de comer a los animales. Y a subir en el burro también. Y a coger el cerdito.” siguió enumerando, riendo al final por el tono utilizando, sintiéndose un poco infantil para haberse emocionado tanto.

Pero Yuya no parecía pensar lo mismo, todo lo contrario: levantó una mano hacia su cara, notando como siempre con gusto como su palma la tomara toda, y lo miró en serio.

“Verdad, fue divertido. Pero fue más divertido ver a ti. De verdad, Yuri, nunca habría pensado de verte tan cómodo en una granja, ni con animales. Y estabas adorable con ese cerdito.” le dijo, y luego fingió de pensarlo. “O tal vez era más adorable él. Todavía no decidí.” se burló un poco de él, sintiéndose empujar por el menor, que le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en el brazo.

Yuri volvió a sentarse recto, mirando al suelo con un aire que quería pasara por ofendido.

“Te ayudo yo. Era más adorable el cerdito de mí. De ti, al menos, seguro.” siguió en esa línea, levantando los ojos sólo cuando oyó reír a Yuya.

No tuvo tiempo de entender que estuviera pasando, que el mayor le cogió la cintura, tirándolo encima a sí y llevándolo a sentarse en sus piernas, el pecho contra la espalda del menor, las piernas que se entrelazaban.

Chinen fingió desdeño, pero no trató con mucha convicción.

Después de haber hecho un sonido de decepción se abandonó contra el cuerpo de Yuya, inclinando la cabeza contra su hombro y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, tratando de disfrutar la luz del sol, al mismo tiempo ignorando el calor debido a esa.

“Es verdad, sin duda estaba más adorable que mí.” le dijo Yuya entonces, todavía riendo. Luego bajó la voz. “Pero no podía serlo de ti. No hay nada al mundo más hermoso que ti, Yu.”

El menor sonrojó violentamente a su afirmación, pero todavía tuvo éxito de no agitarse mucho, aunque todo lo que quería hacer fuera ponerse a gritar, reír, mostrar a Yuya cuanto fuera feliz en ese momento, con él.

Puso las manos encima a las de Takaki contra su esternón, apretándolas y sonriendo, incapaz de dejarlo.

“Digamos que tampoco tú eres tan mal.” concedió, sin tener éxito de engañar al mayor, que se acercó más a él, metiéndose a rozarle suave el cuello con los labios, moviéndose hacia la piel dejada descubierta por la camiseta.

“Gracias.” le dijo, siguiendo a besarlo despacio, disfrutando el increíble calor de su cuerpo, el olor agrio de su sudor, la sensación de tenerlo encima, esperando sólo de poderse quedar así el mayor tiempo posible.

Lo quería, de verdad. Desde cuándo se había despertado esa mañana lo había mirado, mientras se movía increíblemente cómodo a lo largo de la granja, encontrándolo la cosa más hermosa que le pudiera ocurrir.

Era durante momentos como esos que se repetía cuanto afortunado fuera a tener a Yuri, a poder compartir la vida con él, a haber encontrado a alguien que lo aceptara así como era, de amar y que lo amara de vuelta.

Estaba increíblemente agradecido, aunque nunca hubiera encontrado el coraje de decírselo.

Levantó los ojos para mirarlo, viéndolo que miraba un punto frente así, el entrecejo improvisamente fruncido en una expresión seria, no feliz como había sido un momento antes.

“¿En qué piensas?” le preguntó, un poco preocupado. Perdido en sus pensamientos, se había perdido el momento cuando el menor se había hecho sombrío.

Yuri sacudió la cabeza, concediéndose una sonrisa.

“En cómo sería nuestra vida si no fuéramos idols. Si sólo fuéramos personas normales, con una vida normal, que pueden hacer todo lo que quieres sin tener que demostrar nada a nadie y sin esconderse. En cómo sería poder decidir de quedarnos aquí por siempre, sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que queremos hacer con nuestra vida.” suspiró. “Es un poco triste, a veces, pensar que tenemos que reprimir lo que hay entre nosotros frente al mundo. No me gusta, sólo querría ser mí mismo.”

Yuya bufó, mordiéndose un labio.

Había tenido pensamientos no muy diferentes de eso desde cuando habían llegado en Francia.

Se había preguntado cómo podría haber sido.

Salir con Yuri cuando querían, y caminar por la calle pudiéndose conceder gestos simples como tenerle la mano, y poderlo besar cada vez que quería. Poder decir de estar con él y ser feliz sin tener que preguntarse lo que pensaba el mundo, sin estar obligado a considerarlo importante, sin tener una imagen de preservar.

Formar una familia con él, tal vez, pero esa era una hipótesis más remota de todo lo demás.

Le habría gustado, sí. Le habría gustado increíblemente tener el derecho que construir con él una relación así, y saber que en cambio no estaba posible lo hacía sentir sofocado por el peso de sus responsabilidades.

Estaba como si frente a sí tuviera clara la imagen de como quería que fuera su vida desde allí en adelante, y no tener la posibilidad de hacer esa imagen real.

Era algo que lo hacía estar mal, y mucho, y desde hace cuando Yuri y él se habían descubierto enamorados el uno del otro ese peso recaía en ellos, sin posibilidad de hacerlo desapareces, de ser libres de vivir como querían.

“Lo sé, Yuri. Lo sé lo que querrías, y yo lo querría también, lo juro. Pero...”

“Pero no está posible, ¿no?” terminó Yuri en su lugar, frustrado. “Porque somos dos hombres, porque somos idols, porque vivimos en el lugar equivocado y porque nunca vamos a poder...” se interrumpió, suspirando. “Olvídalo. Nos estábamos relajando, no tendríamos que pensar en estas cosas. Perdóname.”

Yuya dejó sus caderas y llevó los brazos alrededor sus hombros, abrazándolo más fuerte, apoyando la frente contra su nuca, besándolo suavemente, encerrándolo en ese abrazo íntimo donde sólo había los dos de ellos, tratando sólo con eso de hacerle entender que estaba allí, que iba a quedarse con él en todas circunstancias, que nunca iba a dejarlo a solas, no importaban quien fueran y que consecuencias su relación pudiera llevar consigo.

“Por el contrario, tiene que decirme siempre lo que piensas.” le aseguró, haciéndolo girar y dándole los mismos besos suaves en los labios, encontrándolos increíblemente calientes y suaves, sintiéndose casi el corazón explosionar para cuanto le gustaba besarlo. “Tiene que decirme cuando estás triste, cuando estás pensativo, cuando estás feliz, de manera que pueda saber cómo comportarme contigo, y saber si haya algo que puedo hacer. De otro modo, es inútil que siga estando contigo, si no sé lo que hacer para hacer que siempre estés bien.” siguió, mientras el menor se acurrucaba contra de él y se dejaba acunar de sus brazos.

Suspiró, volviendo despacio a sonreírle.

“Vale, vale. Pues te prometo que siempre voy a hacerte participe de lo que me pasa por la cabeza.” bromó, riendo sin convicción. “Y quiero qué hagas lo mismo conmigo, Yuu. Yo también quiero tener éxito de hacerte feliz.”

Yuya no contestó, no creyó que fuera necesario.

Yuri no iba a creerle si le hubiera dicho que lo hacía ya feliz, que su presencia estaba suficiente para hacerlo sentir bien cada momento de su vida.

Se quedaron quietos y en silencio unos minutos, antes que el menor volviera a hablar.

“¿Yuuyan? ¿Cuándo vamos a volver a casa podemos tener un cerdito?” le preguntó de la nada, haciendo echar el mayor a reír.

“¿Un cerdito? Un conejillo de indias, como máximo.” contestó, entrecerrando los ojos sin entender donde quisiera llegar con esto.

“Sí, vale, un conejillo de indias está bien.” concordó Yuri, sentándose recto y dejando vagar la mirada frente a sí. “Tendríamos que cuidarnos de eso. Y darle de comer, y mimarlo y crecerlo.” enumeró, mientras Yuya detrás de él asentía. Luego sonrojó un poco, siguiendo a hablar en baja voz. “Y comprarle ropa. Y llevarlo afuera. Y mandarlo al colegio, y hacerlo jugar con otros.” añadió, mientras Yuya se salía los ojos.

No desperdició mucho tiempo sorprendiéndose, y le sonrió.

Ni siquiera le tomó mucho para entender el sentido velado de sus palabras, y pensar en lo que significaban lo hicieron sentir... extraño. Como si fuera la primera vez que pensaba en algo así, como si finalmente tuviera éxito de imaginar a sí mismo y a Yuri en un futuro - no demasiado lejos – e imaginarse en una cotidianidad tan simple y normal que casi le parecía demasiado buena para ser real. Y estaba feliz de no estar a solas en ese deseo muy prematuro, feliz que Yuri también lo pensara, que lo que ambos querían fuera en la misma dirección.

“Un cerdito, ¿uh?” preguntó, emocionado. “Podemos hacerlo todos, claro. Te lo prometo.” le dijo, volviendo a abrazarlo, sintiéndose abrazar de vuelta. “Podemos tener todo lo que quieres, podemos hacer todo. No importa quien somos ni lo que hacemos, te prometo que siempre voy a tratar de hacerte feliz y darte todo lo que deseas. No importa lo que toma, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Como una familia.” declaró, determinado, sintiendo el menor apretarse contra de sí, sintiendo sus ojos un poco húmedos contra el hombro. “Te quiero, Yuri.”

Chinen asintió, incapaz de contestar a su declaración.

Después de un tiempo que le pareció interminable se levantó, poniéndose en pie y dando la mano a Yuya para que hiciera lo mismo.

Parecía haberse recuperado, y sus ojos estaban de vuelta secos.

“Anda ya. Tenemos que ir dentro de poco tiempo.” le dijo, dignificado, girándose pronto en la tentativa de no dejarse ver.

Yuya lo miró alejarse en paso firme, y sonrió.

De verdad pensaba todo lo que le había dicho.

Aunque no iba a ser pronto, iba a hacer todo lo posible para garantir a Yuri el futuro que deseaba por los dos de ellos, para darle lo que consideraba ‘normal’, lo que habría sido obvio por otros, para que en cambio ellos iban a tener que luchar.

Iba a hacerlo, porque no había nada al mundo que deseara más que ver esa sonrisa en su cara cada día de su vida.

Iba a hacerlo porque lo amaba.


End file.
